Chapter 133 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Thus The Scales Tip
Short Summary Long Summary Cobra frowns when he hears the defeats of Erigor, Tashigi, Asuma, and Monet, calling it a pain that the latter two give the Guards such a crappy name. Grinning, Chōji says they underestimated the Alliance. Cobra scowls at being included with those ‘idiots’, saying he learned not to underestimate opponents after Natsu blew out his eardrums and Jellal dropped a meteor on him. Chōji is shocked at what the Division Commander can do, calling summoning meteors more awesome when it’s on their side. Cobra rolls his eyes, saying that when his side does it it’s horrifying, but it’s awesome when the ‘good guys’ do it. Chōji asks if he doesn’t feel the same way, earning a deadpan ‘shut up’ from the Oración Seis Wizard. The Ninja teases Cobra about the struck nerve, but the Wizard just prepares to resume his fight. Grinning, Chōji tells his opponent not to underestimate the Akimichi. Proclaiming that a butterfly emerged from its cocoon can do anything, Chōji uses Ninja Art: Expansion Jutsu. Cobra ‘hears’ that it’ll be a frontal assault, thinking the lack of strategy is predictable. Chōji zooms rolls forward with Human Boulder. Cobra quickly leaps to the side, ‘hearing’ that the Ninja will stop his own momentum and try to hit with his palm. Sure enough, Chōji stops his Human Boulder and thrusts forward with a Chakra-enhanced Super Slam. Seeing Cobra leap back, Chōji uses Partial Expansion Jutsu: Giant Lion’s Mane. Cobra manages to quickly duck under the attack, still using Sound Magic to hear Chōji’s thoughts. He wonders why the Ninja is thinking about food, personally thinking he could stand to lose a few pounds; incredulous that someone would think about barbecue ribs in the middle of a fight. Chōji retracts his hair and uses Partial Expansion Jutsu on his fists, rushing the Wizard. Smirking, Cobra easily dodges the punches, yelling that it’s too slow before kicking the Leaf Ninja in the stomach. While Cobra laughs, Chōji thinks of how fast Cobra is, knowing he should’ve been able to catch him off guard earlier. He then rubs his stomach, thinking his tummy hurts. Cobra laughs when ‘hearing’ that, repeating it and asking if Chōji is five years old. While Chōji freezes in shock, Cobra stops when he realizes what he just said, and a tumbleweed blows by. Going pale, Cobra yells that he screwed up, while Chōji asks if he’s been listening to his thoughts. Slumping, Cobra gives a ‘maybe’, prompting Chōji to demand how. The Wizard points to his ears, saying his magic made them so powerful that they can hear a person’s soul, emotions, or thoughts. While Chōji calls that cheating, Cobra retorts that there’s no cheating on the battlefield, only winners and losers. Chōji folds his arms, saying it doesn’t really matter now that the secret is out. Cobra frowns at that, wondering how this changes things when the Ninja hasn’t managed to land a single hit. Chōji asks if Cobra said he could hear someone’s inner thoughts. Cobra says that’s basically it, calling it a very good defense, with the only downside being that he hears everything, though that’s been remedied after serious mental training. Chōji rushes forward, earning a scowl from Cobra, who says this hasn’t changed anything. He then hears Chōji thinking that the best way to make meat less tough on the jaw is to tenderize it. Confused, Cobra leaves himself wide open to a Partial Expansion Jutsu: Super Meat Tenderizer. It hammers the Wizard into the ground, face-first, earning a gasp of pain. He then hears Chōji thinking to always flip pancakes over with a spatula so they cook properly on both sides. The Ninja then scoops Cobra up with his enlarged palm, flips him up, and slaps him back to the ground with a Super Spatula. Cursing in pain, Cobra asks what his opponent is thinking about now. Grinning, Chōji states that cooking is a lot like fighting, and that the Akimichi know much about both. Cobra realizes that the Ninja is using cooking techniques to disguise his attacks, asking when his opponent got that smart. Recovered, Cobra rolls away for distance and gets to his feet, hearing how confident Chōji is. Thanks to being a Dragon Slayer, Cobra feels insanely competitive, so he hates the fact Chōji thinks he can win. He regains his composure when he remembers his trump card, saying he doesn’t like the look on the Ninja’s face. Smirking, Chōji asks Cobra what he said about not underestimating him. Cobra scowls and tells his opponent not to get ahead of himself, saying underestimating him and being caught off guard are two different things. Cobra then gives a confident grin, saying Chōji is underestimating him for thinking he can win after just countering his Sound Magic. Cobra yells that he’s just warming up and activates the Dragon Slayer Lacrima implanted in his body, reintroducing himself as the Poison Dragon Slayer. Gasping in realization, Chōji states that’s why he’s called Cobra. The Wizard just sighs at that, and confirms it. Cobra promises to make Chōji regret his disrespect, and swings out a Poison Dragon Twin Fang. Chōji tries to weave his way through, but Cobra nails him with Poison Dragon Scales to the stomach. Chōji curses at the Dragon Slayer Magic, while Cobra grins that he’s already dead now that the scales hit. Chōji feels sick to his stomach, and his vision starts to blur, musing that Cobra wasn’t kidding. Cobra chuckles that it’s Magic Poison, and once it enters, it’s fatal. He muses that it’ll take Chōji a while to die considering his size. Chōji dangerously asks if Cobra called him fat. When Cobra confirms, Chōji angrily protests that he’s big-boned. He’s unable to rampage due to his loss of energy from the poison, cursing being too drained to retaliate. Cobra smirks, saying he’ll speed things up and give his opponent a quick end. The Wizard then sends a Poison Dragon ROAR, quickly enveloping Chōji before he can do anything. Seeing the Ninja sway on his feet, Cobra taunts that he bit off more than he can chew. Machvise pirouettes, laughing that Sugar will hate him for crushing and killing something so cute. Kiba returns the grin, stating that dogs are very effective fighters. Due to the stalemate, Kiba thinks the Pirate shouldn’t be so confident, while the Ninjas have the advantage of numbers. He even goes so far as to say Akamaru will turn Machvise into a new, big, fat chew toy, earning a bark in agreement. Machvise laughs at the confidence, promising that the Ninja can’t win. With a feral grin, Kiba gives the word, and he and Akamaru spin forward with Fang Over Fang. Machvise laughs and pirouettes away. The Donquixote Pirate argues that the fight is one-on-one. Kiba and Akamaru land on opposite sides of Machvise, asking how he came to that conclusion. With a maniacal grin, Machvise states that the dog is only as useful as Kiba. If he takes him out, the dog will have no one to command it, claiming that all dogs without masters are useless. Kiba snarls and curses Machvise, saying he won’t let anyone badmouth his friend, earning an eager bark. Machvise just calls it a fact that the dog will be useless against him. Growling, Kiba tells Akamaru that they’ll ‘kick his ass’. Grinning, Machvise says it’ll be smart to take out Kiba first. The Pirate leaps up, saying it’s time for the Ninja to be crushed into paste. He then drops with a Ten Ton Vise, holding his shield out in front of him. Kiba manages to leap away, noting the massive crater where Machvise landed Machvise laughs that he loves the look on Kiba’s face. The Ninja realizes that it’s a Devil Fruit, so Machvise confirms that he ate the Ton-Ton Fruit, making him a Super Weight Man who can change his weight at will. Kiba calls that a terrifying power, noting the Pirate wasn’t kidding about crushing him into paste. Having said that, Kiba refuses to back down when everyone else is putting their lives on the line. The Inuzuka run with the pack, for better or worse. Machvise mockingly calls that admirable, hoping they can still say that when they’re sent to the grave. Kiba and Akamaru then use Man-Beast Clone, transforming the latter into a complete replica of the Ninja. Kiba then tosses Ninja Wire to Akamaru, telling him to unroll it. Machvise thinks to himself that he shouldn’t risk being caught, remembering that was how Hajrudin beat him last time. Before the Pirate can leap into the air, Kiba throws a smoke bomb at Machvise, distracting him. Kiba and Akamaru then rush forward with Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Hunting Fang Over Fang. Machvise frowns when he realizes neither is coming anywhere near him, wondering why that is. He then sees a flicker of silver wrap around his body, belatedly realizing they’re not trying to hit him. Once the smoke clears, Machvise is completely wrapped up in Ninja wire from his legs to his chest, and it’s digging into his skin. Smirking at the cursing Pirate, Kiba smirks that the pack has won. Kiba and Akamaru hold up their wires, saying they just need to take a few steps forward and Machvise will be sliced open and torn apart. So he gives two options, be sliced to pieces or surrender. Machvise gives a cocky grin, saying that while the trap is deadly, it’s easy to get out of. The Pirate then pushes his shield against the wire. Feeling the strain, Kiba curses and tells Akamaru to pull, but it’s too late. The wires snap, and while lacerated, the cuts aren’t deep, meaning Machvise can still fight. Kiba and Akamaru get in front of Machvise, trying to stop him from getting to his feet with a Fang Over Fang to the face. Unfortunately, Machvise manages to get his shield in front of him, blocking the attack. As Kiba and Akamaru stumble back, Machvise notices the cracks in his shield, calling it a pain and putting it back on his back. The Pirate then leaps forward and grabs both Kiba and Akamaru by the head. He then slams both down with his One Ton Palm Press, earning screams of pain while Akamaru turns back to normal. Machvise gives a cruel laugh, explaining that he can now increase weight in specific body parts, allowing him to pin down his enemies and slowly crush their heads. He calls it their punishment for wrapping him up in sharp wires. In Machvise’s eyes, all that’s left is to torture his opponents until they die. Komamura hears Kiba and Akamaru’s screams, yelling in worry as he turns to his good friends. Diamante yells for ‘Dog’ not to take his eyes off him and sends a Half Moon Glaive. The Soul Reaper barely gets away in time with Flash Step, cursing at the allowed opening. Diamante laughs at Komamura’s worry, seeing that Machvise defeated them, adding that the ‘brat’ bit off more than he could chew. Komamura bares his fangs for the badmouthing, prompting Diamante to laugh at him showing the beast within. The Soul Reaper then swings his giant’s arm and sword with a yell of “Tenken”. Diamante flattens his body with his Fruit, flies around the giant sword, and returns to normal with a Flutter Release. He then thrusts forward with a Corrida Glaive. Komamura leans to the side and counters with an uppercut to the stomach. Diamante laughs that the ‘dog’ can’t catch him, fluttering behind the Soul Reaper and lacerating him with a Vipera Glaive. Diamante boasts that this is the power of the Flutter-Flutter Fruit, and that he’s untouchable when he flutters. He then fires flattened bullets out of his flintlock pistol. With a Flutter Release, the bullets unflatten and hit Komamura from multiple angles, earning a yell of pain. Diamante laughs that his opponent is like a dog with a limp that needs to be put down, grinning he’ll do the same to the Soul Reaper. The Pirate makes the ground flutter with an Army Bandera, forcing Komamura to lose his balance. Diamante quickly follows up by opening his cape and tosses flat shuriken. With a Flutter Release, the projectiles return to normal. Komamura manages to block them all with his Zanpakutō, also keeping his balance. Diamante yells that the ‘dog’ is just making things worse and should be put down quickly, sending a Crescent Moon Glaive. The Soul Reaper blocks by holding his Zanpakutō in front of him, earning a laugh from Diamante. The Pirate says it must be the human in his opponent, saying dogs would just curl up and accept death like a good animal so it wouldn’t burden its master anymore. Komamura glares at that, thinking he can’t let this cruel man beat him. Hoteye’s magic eyes shine, and he asks them to try and avoid sinking. With that, he activates his Liquid Ground. Brook laughs that it’s frightening enough to get him shaking to the bone. He then quickly runs across the liquid ground, saying that he’d have a sick feeling in his stomach if he couldn’t do this, but he has no stomach (SKULL JOKE!). While Tenten and Blue Gilly sweat-drop at that, Hoteye laughs that he gets it. Blue Gilly leaps up quickly as he can, using a technique similar to Moonwalk. Tenten channels Chakra to her feet, moving on the liquid ground like water. Blue Gilly rockets up while slowly moving to Hoteye. The Oración Seis Wizard notices and strikes from beneath with a Ground Geyser. Blue Gilly manages to recover and fully extends his right leg, showing off his Long-Leg heritage, yelling that the Wizard can’t defend himself with just liquefied ground. Hoteye retorts that he can, protecting himself with a wall and sweeping Blue Gilly away with Ground Rapids. Brook runs forward, Soul Solid at the ready. The Pirate notes that while the Magic is terrifying, it can still be beat if the caster is taken out. Brook then stabs forward with a Gavotte Bond en Avant. Hoteye quickly blocks with a wall. While Brook is pulling his blade back, Hoteye tries to crush him with a Ground Wave. Brook yells in comical horror, saying he’s about to pee his pants, but he has nothing to pee (SKULL JOKE!). Tenten quickly grabs Brook with a chain and pulls him back. She yells for him to keep his legs moving, refusing to have the work of saving him go to waste. Brook respectfully agrees, noting her dominant personality as a fellow soldier, also remembering Lee tell him that she uses weapons when mad. Brook kicks his legs into high gear to float above the ground. Tenten throws another chain at Blue Gilly, yelling for him to grab on. Once he does so, she pulls him out of the liquid ground, and he rockets back up with his kicks. Noting that the Long-Leg is trying to kick their opponent from above, she yells that she and ‘Skeleton Man’ need to back him up. Brook brightly agrees while reminding her of his name. Seeing the three come at him, Hoteye decides he needs to take them out one by one, starting with a Ground Whirlpool that sweeps up Tenten. She doesn’t sink, but she’s very disoriented. Hoteye then creates a Ground Geyser Valley that manage to painfully strike Blue Gilly. Brook yells in worry as he slows down to change course and avoid the geysers. Thinking he won’t let the others’ efforts be in vain, Brook readies his Soul Solid, yelling that Hoteye will stop this now. The Wizard just sweeps the Pirate into the whirlpool with a Ground Rapids. Tenten yells out in worry for ‘Mr. Skeleton’ and Blue Gilly when she sees them sink into the liquid. Hoteye zeros in on the Ninja with his Heaven’s Eye, and strikes her in the chest with a Ground Sprout. It knocks her off-balance and she screams in horror when she plummets into the liquid ground. The Indoctrinated man says he’s so sorry that he’s just too strong for them. Rasa swirls Gold Dust around him, and Jozu charges forward with a Brilliant Punk. The Kazekage forms a multilayer wall of Gold, and the Whitebeard Pirate proceeds to start breaking through the layers with sheer brute strength. Rasa yells that he’s a fool and tries to crush Jozu with a Gold Tsunami. While the Pirate is buried, Rasa thinks that he’s too strong to be simply killed like that, acknowledging that he recognizes Jozu’s power. Sure enough, Jozu roars as he bursts out of the Gold Dust. Rasa tosses Gold Shuriken, but Jozu simply tanks it before charging again. Rasa notes that he still doesn’t think his opponent can win if his strategy is to just charge and punch. Thinking of himself and Gaara as nightmares for hand-to-hand fighters, he believes Jozu will just be part of a long line of fools who tried to end him with Taijutsu. Rasa forms another wall of Gold, but Jozu blows it apart with a Rose Palm. The attack sends Rasa flying after striking him in the chest. Jozu doesn’t let up and slams down with an Octagon Hammer. Rasa yells in pain, but it’s just a Gold Clone. The real Kage then swirls Gold Dust around the Pirate like a tornado, eventually wrapping him up. Rasa clenches his hand to create a Gold Coffin. When the usual doesn’t happen, Rasa mutters in disbelief at actually having to increase the Gold Coffin’s strength, though calls it a given when breaking diamonds. The Kazekage tightens his grip, but there’s no sound of being crushed. Jozu tears out of the Gold Coffin, roaring. Rasa thinks it’s impossible and that no one has broken out of that with sheer physical strength. He thinks in amazement at the Alliance having so many Kage-Level fighters from the other worlds, remembering what his Gold Dust eyes had shown him throughout the battlefield, easily being able to maintain it with his Chakra Levels strong enough to subdue a Tailed Beast. Jozu yells that the Kazekage won’t win so easily. Rasa congratulates ‘Diamond’ Jozu, calling him quite the valuable fighter. Jozu returns the compliment, saying that Gold Dust would be a terror to Marines and Pirates. He then proudly declares that he’s the 3rd Whitebeard Pirates’ Captain, saying he won’t lose before restoring their lost pride in honor of Whitebeard and Ace. Two new voices beside Rasa agree. The Kage manages to create two wall of Gold Dust, blocking a spiked ball-and-chain from the right, and a giant sword from the left. Jozu calls out to Rakuyo (7th Captain) and Blenheim (9th Captain). Cigar in his mouth, Blenheim tells Jozu not to be surprised, reminding him that families work together. Rasa gauges his new opponents’ strength, and turns when he hears chewing. The ball-and-chain is eating its way through his Gold Dust, shocking the Kage. It then tears through and aims for Rasa’s throat, who barely avoids it by leaning his head back. Blenheim takes the opening and gets through the other wall. Rasa gets away by gathering Gold Dust to his feet and flying up into the air to avoid the strike. Jozu tries to knock Rasa down by leaping up with a Rose Palm, but Rasa drops a sheet of Gold Dust on Jozu and the other Whitebeard Pirates. The three quickly break out, Jozu completely unharmed and the other two a bit shaken. Rasa forms a massive cloud of Gold Dust that overshadows a large portion of the battlefield. While Blenheim and Rakuyo react with shock, Jozu asks what the Kazekage is doing, wondering if he realizes his comrades would be caught in that attack. Rasa curiously inquires if they’re really his comrades, before saying he realizes it and doesn’t care. Jozu realizes that Rasa did his utmost to resist Konton, saying they should take comfort in that the Dark Lord doesn’t care about anyone but himself. Jozu tells Rakuyo and Blenheim to worry about surviving the attack, earning a nod from the two. Rasa tells his opponents to do their best to survive, saying his attack would easily wipe out an average army, and that surviving would certainly increase their value. The Kazekage then rains down his Gold Drizzle. Jozu tanks it by turning his entire body into diamond and holding his arm over his head. Rakuyo quickly twirls his ball-and-chain, having it devour every nearby Gold Dust bullet. Blenheim simply swings his giant sword, managing to block everything near him. All the other nearby soldiers on both sides frantically try to avoid the attacks, and those who don’t have their heads caved in. Chōza gapes in shock at the Fourth Kazekage’s full power. He notes that the combined might of the Sand and Sound could have destroyed the Leaf if Orochimaru left Rasa alive, saying they should be glad the Sannin is an arrogant fool. While the Whitebeard Captains defend themselves, Rasa manipulates the rest of his Gold Sand to form his Golden Hands, shooting them at Rakuyo. Rakuyo can only yell in horror before he’s crushed between the hands, earning a yell of horror from his comrades. Once the hands move back, Rakuyo collapses onto his stomach. Rasa sighs that his attack wasn’t strong enough to kill the Pirate, meaning he’s suffering now. Blenheim rushes forward, cursing that he doesn’t care if Rasa is Indoctrinated, he’ll make him have a few scars for that, yelling that no one gets away with hurting his family. Jozu goes after his comrade to join him in the assault. Rasa ducks under Blenheim’s sword swing, and sees Jozu come at him with a Brilliant Punk. Rasa manages to defend himself with Gold Armor as Jozu sends him flying away. Jozu yells for Blenheim to raise his sword, and the latter manages to do so before the Gold Drizzle caves his head in. Rasa gets to his feet, Gold Armor falling from his body, noting the cloud of Gold Dust letting up and the carnage the Gold Drizzle left. Blenheim and Jozu are still ready to fight, despite the former’s bloody state. Rasa states that he admires their tenacity, calling the Whitebeard Pirates formidable. He admits that he would’ve been overwhelmed by sheer numbers and power without his Gold Dust, musing that they would have had to give the Crew their own territory and Kage title if they were in the Ninja World. He can’t help but wonder how strong Whitebeard is if his best men are at this level, imagining a clash against Hashirama or Madara. Unfortunately, Rasa says it ends now, adding that they fell into his trap. The Gold Dust from the ground rises up around Blenheim and Jozu, sweeping up both of them. Jozu yells in worry and tries to reach for his comrade, but Blenheim is encased in a Gold Coffin. Rasa asks for forgiveness in using such an underhanded technique like a Shinobi. Jozu gets that he either backs down or his crewmate dies. Blenheim pleads for Jozu to forget about him and stop the Kage. Sighing, Jozu deactivates his diamond body, and apologizes while saying he’d rather fall in defeat than sacrifice a crewmate. While Blenheim yells in horror, Rasa forms a Golden Spear, bidding Jozu farewell while calling him a fine opponent worthy of a Kage, but noting his lack of resolve. Rasa then launches the spear clean through Jozu, leaving a gaping hole. Gasping in pain, Jozu is knocked onto his back. Blenheim thinks that there was no guarantee either would be spared, asking why his friend always has to get himself hurt for his crew’s sake. Wheezing, Jozu apologizes, saying he just couldn’t do it. Blenheim notices the Gold Dust tightening around him, and curses that he isn’t going to be let go. Rasa apologizes, saying he truly admires someone willing to sacrifice themselves for a friend, having seen so many do it for the sake of their village. He just can’t disobey Konton, who won’t pass up the opportunity to kill two powerful fighters. Rasa then uses Gold Burial. Elfman slams his fists together, saying it’s time for a manly fight, transforming with his Beast Soul: Weretiger. Meldy nods at that, saying she’ll be right by his side to support him. Driscoll gives a bloodthirsty grin and cracks his knuckles. He boasts that it’s all the same in the end, confident he’ll kill them both and get stronger. Disgusted, Meldy calls the Sternritter a monster and a sociopath with no value for life. Grinning, Driscoll admits it, calling himself a monster greatly useful to Yhwach, claiming he could surpass everyone except the Quincy King if he keeps killing. He proudly dubs himself the perfect weapon for Yhwach, who also grows stronger with conflict. Elfman vanishes and reappears right next to the Sternritter, raising a claw while promising to break the monstrous weapon. Driscoll blocks it with a Blut Vene-covered forearm, derisively yelling that a weakling like the Wizard can’t break him, saying his purpose is to die and become his power. Driscoll then knocks Elfman back with a punch to the stomach. Meldy then fires Maguilty Rays. Driscoll avoids it with Hirenkyaku and gets right in front of Meldy with a giant Reishi javelin. He calls her an annoying ant that has to die. Elfman quickly grabs Driscoll by both arms and puts him in a Full Nelson, giving the word to his comrade. Nodding, Meldy gives a Maguilty Lights barrage, directly hitting the Sternritter’s pain receptors. Driscoll screams and curses, exerting his Spiritual Pressure to blast off his opponents. Elfman quickly gets to his feet, and slashes at the Sternritter with his claws. Driscoll snarls that he’s a weak gnat, prompting Elfman to yell that he’s a manly gnat. The Sternritter just scoffs while blocking and parrying with his Blut Vene-covered arms. Meldy joins in and fires her Maguilty Sodom. Scowling, Driscoll disperses it with a twirl of his javelin, saying their magic means nothing if it doesn’t connect. The Sternritter then grabs Elfman by the arm, yelling that he’ll stomp him. Driscoll slams the Wizard to the ground and brings his foot down. Elfman manages to defend himself with Beast Soul: Lizardman, prompting Driscoll to curse in pain. Grinning, Elfman head-butts Driscoll in the jaw, sending him stumbling, guessing his scales are as tough as Blut Vene. Giving the word to Meldy, she sends a Maguilty Beam, forcing Driscoll to scream in pain. He mentally seethes that no one disrespects him. Powering through, Driscoll throws a punch at Elfman. The Wizard stops it by crossing his arms. The Sternritter vows to break through that defense and make both opponents mere notches in his belt. Meldy yells that she refuses to die after her life was extended by the kindness of her adopted mother. Driscoll snarls that they’re idiots who don’t get to decide whether they live or die against him. He summons another javelin, but Elfman catches it with his bare hands. Driscoll rants that the strong get to decide who lives and dies, saying he has that right more than anyone else with his Overkill, arrogantly proclaiming that they’ll die because he demands it. Elfman snaps the javelin with his claws, yelling that the strong exist to protect and guide the weak so they too can become strong. Meldy smiles and agrees, praising their combined strength, saying even men like the Sternritter can’t stand against it. Meldy holds up a shining hand, asking Elfman to allow her to grant the power to win the fight. While her Magic lacks the raw power to put Driscoll down, and his raw strength can’t get past the defense, their combined power will win the day. Elfman nods and leaps away, transforming with Beast Soul: Ape. Driscoll snarls at the ‘sappy crap’, promising to snap their necks. Elfman’s right fist shines brightly, surprising him. Meldy states it’s her Maguilty Sense, prompting a grin from Elfman. He says he feels manlier than before, thanking Meldy for her amazing power. Elfman then jokes that with this power, what he’ll do is ‘overkill’. Driscoll yells a curse, forms two javelins, and shoots forward with Hirenkyaku, leaving an opening. Elfman punches the Sternritter right in the stomach with a Maguilty Manly Punch, sending him flying. Shocked at the punch getting through Blut Vene and heavily injuring him, he thinks there’s no way he was injured by ‘trash’. Elfman grins and says that’ll be the last time Driscoll underestimates the weak, and that even they can be manly enough to win a fight. Sweat-dropping, Meldy asks if ‘Maguilty Manly Punch’ was really the best name Elfman could come up with. The Fairy Tail Wizard just grins at that, pointing out it really was manly, but Meldy mutters that that isn’t the point. Driscoll tries to get up, feeling the pain from that punch, noting he’s hurt real bad. He asks how two ‘weaklings’ can injure him after he’s killed so many once the war started, trailing off as he wishes he could get stronger. Ten Coalition soldiers run up to Driscoll, asking if he’s alright. With a maniacal grin, he says he’s fine now, and crushes two soldiers’ heads with his bare hands. When a soldier asks what he’s doing, Driscoll backhands him hard enough to break his neck. The Sternritter quickly blasts off another soldier’s head. As the last six back away, they plead for him to stop. Driscoll grabs another and lethally slams him into the ground, telling the others to stay right where they are so they can serve a ‘greater purpose’. Driscoll quickly rips another in half while decapitating another with a karate chop, feeling his power rapidly increase. He grabs two soldiers and bashes their heads together. The last soldier starts running from Driscoll, screaming that he doesn’t want to die. Driscoll just yells for more power, forming a Reishi Javelin. He tosses it into the last soldier’s back, sending him flying into a crowd of soldiers, killing several more. Driscoll cackles that he feels so good from all that power, saying he doesn’t even know how many that makes. He then turns to Elfman and Meldy, saying it’s time to add two more as he moves forward with Hirenkyaku. Feeling something powerful come, Elfman mutters in disbelief before trying to warn Meldy. He’s cut off by Driscoll kicking him in the chest hard enough to cave in his ribs and start collapsing his lungs. Horrified, Meldy yells in worry. The Sternritter just yells that he’s stronger, praising Yhwach for this Schrift. Meldy screams a curse and starts to use Maguilty Sense. Driscoll just stops her with a massive exertion of Spiritual Pressure, prompting the Wizard to realize he does get stronger with killing. Meldy demands to know what Driscoll did to reach this point. He just gives a sadistic grin while deeming it to be what he had to do. Meldy asks how he could take lives so easily, but Driscoll just yells that it’s fun. In his eyes, the greatest rush is when he kills a man and that death serves the purpose of making him stronger. Driscoll just rants that killing is his life and he loves every bit of it, rewarded for having fun. Before Driscoll can take out Meldy, he’s sent stumbling back by a Flash Forward to the stomach. Meldy recognizes the technique and Magic, thinking it’s impossible. Ultear Milkovich steps forward, saying all actions have consequences that alters one’s time, calling it a universal law the Sternritter has forgotten. While Meldy fights back tears, Ultear tells Driscoll that he’s evaded the consequences for too long, and it’s time to pay the piper. On Nirvana, Ichigo tells Midnight that five minutes is up, saying he’ll fight back now. The Wizard just states that the Soul Reaper can’t hit him, confident Reflector will block every attack thrown. Ichigo disputes that and vanishes with Flash Step. Midnight assumes the Act will draw Zangetsu and go back to the same old stalemate. Instead, Ichigo appears and punches Midnight square in the face. Appearing Characters Cobra Chōji Akimichi Machvise Kiba Inuzuka Akamaru Sajin Komamura Diamante Hoteye Tenten Brook Blue Gilly Rasa Jozu Rakuyo Blenheim Chōza Akimichi Driscoll Berci Elfman Strauss Meldy Ultear Milkovich Midnight Ichigo Kurosaki Abilities Magic * Sound Magic * Poison Dragon Slayer ** Poison Dragon Twin Fang ** Poison Dragon Scales ** Poison Dragon Roar * Liquid Ground * Ground Geyser * Ground Rapids * Ground Wave * Ground Whirlpool * Ground Geyser Valley * Ground Sprout * Heaven’s Eye * Beast Soul ** Weretiger ** Lizardman ** Ape * Maguilty Sense * Maguilty Rays * Maguilty Lights * Maguilty Sodom * Maguilty Beam * Maguilty Manly Punch Jutsu * Expansion Jutsu ** Human Boulder ** Super Slam * Partial Expansion ** Giant Lion’s Mane ** Super Meat Tenderizer ** Super Spatula * Fang Over Fang * Man-Beast Clone * Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Hunting Fang Over Fang * Gold Dust/Gold Sand ** Gold Tsunami ** Gold Shuriken ** Gold Clone ** Gold Coffin ** Gold Drizzle ** Golden Hands ** Gold Armor ** Golden Spear ** Gold Burial Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Devil Fruit * Ton-Ton Fruit * Flutter-Flutter Fruit Weapons * Smoke Bomb * Soul Solid Quincy Powers * Blut Vene * Hirenkyaku * Reishi Javelin Schrift * the Overkill Zanpakuto (斬魄刀, Soul-Cutter Sword) * Tenken Techniques * Ten Ton Vise * One Ton Palm Press * Half Moon Glaive * Flutter Release * Corrida Glaive * Vipera Glaive * Army Bandera * Crescent Moon Glaive * Gavotte Bond en Avant * Brilliant Punk * Rose Palm * Octagon Hammer * Full Nelson Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 132 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Power Gap Next Chapter: Chapter 134 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Tip Back Category:Nirvana Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign